Thor (Marvel Comics)
Summary Thor Odinson is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Since the 2014 event Original Sin, Thor has been unworthy to lift Mjolnir, and once a woman worthy of the hammer picked it up, he completely gave up his name as Thor, which he gave his successor, and has been referring to himself as Odinson. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 1-A | At least Low 2-C, likely 1-A | At least 2-C, likely 1-A Name: Thor Odinson, currently goes by Odinson only Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Aesir – Elder God hybrid, Crown Prince of Asgard, Avengers founding member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (At least Low, possibly Mid-Low), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Energy Projection, Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (can double his strength with Megingjord, or increase his strength tenfold with the Warrior’s Madness), Breath Attack (hurricane-force breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Resistance (to outer space conditions, diseases, radiation, poison, extreme temperature, electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, possibly Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). Mjolnir grants him Flight, Force-field creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Absorption and Redirection, Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, Projectile Reflection, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility), Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel). Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, antimatter and transmutation | Can use all the powers of his base form without the use of Mjolnir, and increase their potency astronomically to Odin’s level | All powers of his base and Odinforce forms, combined with Fate Destruction and Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, beings that weaved the fate for all Norse beings, could no longer bind Thor to the Thread of Fate), Immortality (Type 1 and 4. Was reborn after hanging himself, evolving past death), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy. Should also have all of Odin's powers, as he followed Odin's process of acquiring magic of the Runes and the wisdom of the Well of Mimir and even went further Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Outerverse level (Comparable to Hulk and defeated him multiple times. Oneshot Carina, who wielded power comparable to Korvac after he absorbed the Data from Galactus' Worldship. Killed one of the Beyonders, who killed the Living Tribunal) | At least Universe level+, likely Outerverse level (Stronger than his base form) | At least Low Multiverse level (Surpassed Those Who Sit Above In Shadows, celestial beings who bound the 9 Norse Realms to the Cycle of Ragnarok, and transcended the Cycle of Ragnarok set by these beings. He also destroyed the Thread of Fate, destroying the never-ending cycle the 9 Realms were bound in forever), likely Outerverse level (Stronger than before) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Can regularly travel across the universe or between the 9 Realms without the aid of the Bifrost in a very short amount of time. The 9 Realms have sometimes been shown to be separated universes), likely Irrelevant | At least Massively FTL+, likely Irrelevant (At least as fast as base) | At least Massively FTL+, likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Infinite (Reversed the World-Engine, a powerful machine that was moving the Yggdrasil, which connects to the Nine Realms), likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Outerversal | At least Universal+, likely Outerversal | At least Low Multiversal, likely Outerversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Outerverse level (Took hits from Hulk. Withstood hits from Starhawk, who easily broke the Shields of Korvac, which could tank blasts from Doctor Strange) | At least Universe level+, likely Outerverse level | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Godlike (He fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months without tiring, and an army of undead for 40 days and 40 nights straight. Spent 9 months without ever sleeping after losing Mjolnir. Gave Malekith a beating after his liver got transmuted into a mangle of broken glass. Far superior to any ordinary Asgardian, who can live for 5 minutes after losing their hearts) Range: Extended melee range. At least multiple planetary diameters with attacks | Intergalactic | Universal+ Intelligence: Above Average or Gifted. Despite his usual tendency to charge head-first into battle, Thor is a veteran warrior with thousands of years of experience using different weapons and fighting many different kinds of foes across the universe, and will exploit an enemy’s weak points to his advantage in the midst of battle. When the situation calls for it, Thor can come up with plans that can fool even his most cunning foes, such as Loki or Malekith the Accursed. He is also a highly skilled medical doctor, although he no longer practices the profession. The magic of the Runes and knowledge from the Well of Mimir gave him the knowledge of Odin and even allowed him to surpass his father (Could see into the past, present and future simultaneously. Can see through the veil of time, beyond quantum structure, beyond cosmic architecture). Weaknesses: Thor’s tendency to hold back against foes of Earthly roots, as he fears his full might may destroy them, sometimes results in Thor being caught by surprise. His statistics amplification methods have very heavy drawbacks (using Megingjord will later leave Thor in such an exhausted state he can barely walk, while the Warrior’s Madness robs Thor of his ability to differentiate friends and foes) | Like Odin, Thor will have to enter a slumber called the Odinsleep once a year to replenish the Odinforce, which leaves him vulnerable to attacks | Thor’s Fate Manipulation cannot rewrite the past and could only destroy the future Fate that bound the Nine Worlds to the cycle of Ragnarok. Standard Equipment: *'Mjolnir: ' The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". *'Megingjord: ' A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. *'Jarnbjorn: ' A battle-axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. *'Uru Arm: ' An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. *'Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder: ' Thor’s magical goats with incredible strength to contend with many enemies of Asgard. While Thor normally flies with Mjolnir, he can also ride a chariot pulled by Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder should he need to carry many people or large objects with him. They served as Thor’s means of transportation before he wielded Mjolnir and after he became unworthy. Thor can also ride one of the 2 goats instead of a chariot. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: |-|Innate Powers= * Regeneration: ''' Thor can heal wounds that would normally leave large scars or broken bones in a few hours at most. As an Asgardian, even if his heart is completely removed from his body, Thor’s heart will automatically reattach itself to the body if placed on the right spot. * '''Magic: Thor’s attacks are magical in nature due to his godly roots. * Element Manipulation and Weather Manipulation: Thor had been commanding the elements long before he ever wielded Mjolnir. He can create and command atmospheric phenomenon even in places that shouldn’t allow them to occur, such as outer space. He can release lightning from his hands, exhale with hurricane-force breath, and create fire rain on an extremely harsh planet. Also, as a son of Earth Mother Gaea, Thor can manipulate tectonic plates to create avalanches, earthquakes, landslides and chasms far beyond what natural phenomenon can offer. * Energy Manipulation: Within Thor’s being there exists an extremely powerful life force called the God-Force. He can release this force in the form of powerful auras and energy blasts that can even kill Durok the Destroyer. * The Gift of Forgetfulness: A spell that allows Thor to erase the memories of others. It is however unknown whether he can use this on other beings of godly roots, as he has only used this on mortals. * Super Hearing: While not exactly combat-useful, Thor can hear prayers to him from mortals who are worlds away. * Warrior’s Madness: Thor can temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. * All-Tongue: Anyone who hears Thor will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. * Illusion: Growing up as the brother of Loki, Thor has a few illusion tricks of his own. He used an illusion to trick a spying Malekith and even his own allies into thinking he killed Ud the Troll, only for those allies later finding Ud, alive and utterly confused. * Resistance: :* Outer space: Thor can survive in the vacuum of space without any aid :* Diseases: Asgardians are immune to Earthly diseases :* Radiation, extreme temperature, and Absolute Zero: Given he fights gamma-radiated beings, as well as frost giants and fire demons on a regular basis, Thor should be highly resistant to these conditions. Even when plunged into an area of absolute zero, Thor later emerged from it fairly unharmed. :* Poisons: Asgardians are immune to certain levels of poison :* Electricity: Electricity from the Celestial Mothership not only failed to give Thor any inconvenience but even freshened him. :* Age Manipulation: Due to his extremely slow aging rate, Thor can resist the aging effects of Decay’s touch or Immortus’s aging ray. However, he could not resist Hela’s aging power. :* Time Stop: Being a mythic creature, Thor can move in the time of the beginning where all things mortal cease their endless spinnings. He can move in Jormungandr's stopped time, his own stopped time, and possibly Odin's stopped time as well (although it is possible Odin allowed Thor to do so) :* Matter Manipulation: By Thor’s own words, his molecules are very different from mortals, allowing him to resist certain molecular powers, such as molecular freezing that induced total paralysis. :* Soul Manipulation: Thor can resist assaults from Glory’s psychic maggots that eat away at his very soul and could withstand the totality of Glory’s power, including his soul attacks. Doctor Strange and Mephisto also commented that Thor has a very powerful soul. Thor even resisted Mephisto's attempt to absorb his soul and forced out Loki's astral possession. :* Mind Manipulation: Thor has resisted mind attacks from Moondragon. As a god, he also didn’t have his mind destroyed by Chaos King’s power, which could immediately destroy a mortal’s mind with a touch. He also resisted a wave of psychic toxins from Glory that permeated every level of his being: body, mind and spirit. He resisted said attack and even continued his attack on Glory, while just speaking would take an effort that would break most men or gods. Mind-tendrils attack from the maggots of The Other also affected Thor only momentarily before the God of Thunder recovered. |-|Powers with equipment= * Mjolnir: :* God Blast: Thor is capable of channelling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir can be channelled through his hammer for a single massive blast. :* Anti-Force: Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. :* Thermo-Blast: Thor has the ability to produce a universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the Living Planet. :* Energy Absorption and Redirection: Thor can use Mjolnir to absorb different types of energy from enemy attacks and return that energy to the enemy, amplifying said energy tenfold or hundredfold. He could even attack Glory’s black soul with this attack, returning to Glory the blast containing the totality of his power. :* Flight: Thor’s ability to fly without Mjolnir is very inconsistent. But after becoming unworthy, he has relied on his goat Toothgnasher to travel interstellar distances, indicating that he can no longer fly on his own. :* Force-fields: Thor can create nigh-impenetrable force-fields or vortexes with Mjolnir. :* Energy sensing: Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardian's aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. :* Mjolnir Control: Thor can control Mjolnir’s trajectory, and like its mythological counterpart, the hammer will chase down its target. :* Projectile Reflection: Thor can spin Mjolnir to deflect projectiles away from him. :* Portals and Teleportation: By spinning Mjolnir Thor can open portals to his desired destination. Thor often uses this to remove enemies beyond his capabilities to barren worlds, effectively imprisoning them. Thor can also create vortexes that transport anything and anyone within them to the destination he wants. :* Matter Manipulation: Thor can transmute elements by spinning Mjolnir and atomize weapons by harnessing the Alpha particles. :* Antimatter Manipulation: Mjolnir can emit antimatter particles that can reverse atoms, turning "negative" people back to "positive" people :* Resurrection: Thor can resurrect people he wrongly killed. :* Soul Summoning: Thor could summon the soul of the then-deceased Captain America to converse with him. :* Power Nullification: Thor can send Mjolnir flying to create a cone-shaped vortex that nullifies any mystic energy within it. This vortex can nullify mystic force-fields of Juggernaut’s level. Mjolnir can also discharge magical energy that can harm intangible beings of Vision’s level. :* Electromagnetism Manipulation: Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies and release electromagnetic pulses for offensive purpose. :* Magnetism Manipulation: Thor can manipulate magnetism by spinning/ positioning Mjolnir in specific manners. He often uses this to retrain robotic opponents. :* Invisibility and Intangibility: Using Mjolnir, Thor can create a vortex that renders anything within it invisible and intangible, and shall spin harmlessly until Thor cancels it or dies. :* Holy Manipulation: Mjolnir is a former religious relic and therefore can kill vampires by simple contact. :* Limited Mind Manipulation: Thor can put targets into a trance, although sunlight is required for this] :* Vacuum Creation: Mjolnir can create a vacuum to suffocate or deplete air-based enemies of their power-source :* Limited Light Manipulation: Thor can create bright sparks to blind his enemies :* Limited Sound Manipulation: Thor can create sonic booms to deafen his opponents :* Heat Manipulation: Thor can use Mjolnir to shoot heat blasts. He can also heat Mjolnir to temperature of 1000 suns before throwing it at his opponent. :* (Former) Time Stop: Thor could stop the time of an area the size of a building. Any being entering this area from outside will also have its time stopped. :* (Former) Time Travel: Thor could travel through time with Mjolnir. *'Megingjord:' Wearing the Belt of Strength, Megingjord, Thor can double his physical stats. However, using it will later give Thor such exhaustion he can barely walk. |-|Odinforce/ Thorforce= Thor can now use all of his powers displayed in his base form, even without the use of Mjolnir, and amplify their potency to Odin’s level. However, he did not demonstrate every power displayed by Odin. |-|Rune Magic= In this state, Thor has surpassed all beings within the Nine Realms and even its gods. He can use all of his powers in his base and Odinforce forms, as well as all of Odin’s other powers that Odinforce Thor did not display, and exclusive magic that comes with mastery of the Runes. *'Mind Manipulation and Telepathy:' Odin could dominate the mind of total populations of entire planets, and project telepathic hallucinations into the minds of beings of Galactus’ level. Thor also used telepathy to converse with Beta Ray Bill, who he moved to another galaxy. *'Size Manipulation:' Odin could grow to gigantic size in his battle with Seth. *'Healing:' Can heal the wounds of others. *'Sealing:' With the Odinforce Odin was able to completely cut off the realm Heven from the world tree Yggdrasil, sealing it away, imprisoning its inhabitants for millennia. He also trapped the Galaxy-sized God Tempest within a nugget of pure uru that would later become Mjolnir. *'Telekinesis:' Odin could move populations of entire planets across the universe. Thor also used this to move Beta Ray Bill to another galaxy. *'Biological Manipulation:' Thor used this spell to remove Loki’s head from his body. While the head was alive, the body died the moment the head was removed. *'Soul Manipulation:' A spell that allows Thor to bottle living beings and to empty those bottles as well. He used this spell to one-shot Mangog effortlessly. Should also have Odin’s power to remove the soul from a living being and contain it within a goose egg. *'Immortality:' To achieve the magic of the Runes, Thor hung himself on a branch of Yggdrasil like his father did before him. Once he died and was approached by Hela, Thor summoned Odin soul who carried Thor away from Hela, and was reborn. Thor therefore effectively transcended the death of an Asgardian, bound to be claimed by the Goddess of Death Hela. *'Fate Destruction:' The power feared by Those Who Sit Above In Shadows. In this state, Thor holds the power to destroy the fate of a never-ending cycle that is Ragnarok. With this power he destroyed the Thread of Fate, a thread that holds the 9 Realms in an endless loop of destruction and reborn, destroying the value of a final battle of glory and honour. However, by Thor’s own words, even with this power he cannot rewrite the past. Key: Base | Odinforce Thor | Rune King Thor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Berserkers Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Low 2-C Category:2-C Category:1-A